


Christmas Cuddles

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Christmas Gift Fics [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Heartbeats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Cas and Dean snuggling in bed on Christmas morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravyn_nevermore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/gifts).



“Dean, you awake?”

In response, the hunter mumbles something sleepily and reaches for the arm Cas has draped over his waist. He entangles his fingers with the angel’s and then brings both their hands up to clutch against his chest.

Cas smiles as he feels the steady beating of Dean’s heart. “Should I take that as a no?”

“Mmm.” Dean hasn’t opened his eyes, but Cas gets a smile.

“You know it’s Christmas morning?”

“Nnn.” Dean just nuzzles closer against him, pressing his head underneath Cas’ chin.

The angel gives an affectionate sigh. “Alright. Merry Christmas, Dean.”

“M’rry Chris’mas, Cas.”

They stay like that a little longer.


End file.
